


Jamilton One Shot

by Selfsaluter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander, M/M, Smut, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfsaluter/pseuds/Selfsaluter
Summary: Seven Minutes of Heaven AU. First Jamilton fanfic, go easy on me. May be ooc, im not the best





	

Alex took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. This was his first time going to a party, so he was more than a little nervous. Luckily, he took his meds today so his anxiety wasn't flying off the charts like usual. A few seconds went by and he heard no sound coming from the inside. As soon as he was about to turn and walk home the door swung open and Alex saw his best friend, John Laurens, with the widest grin, looking slightly tipsy. Insanely loud and upbeat music was playing in the background. Alex observed that John had red marker over his face, like someone did Connect The Dots with his freckles.

"Alex! I'm glad you could make it! Come in, come in! We've been waiting for you!" Alex shyly walked in, darting his eyes in search for familiar faces. He immediately saw his 3 close friends, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Burr.

"ALEXANDER!" Lafayette and Mulligan yelled in sync. Burr waved with a smile and went back to texting someone on his phone.

"Hey guys, I was afraid John would be the only person I knew at this party." Alex said, not hiding the relief in his voice.

"Come on Alex, you know these guys would never pass an opportunity for free beer." John said, walking up to them and placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. Lafayette and Mulligan laughed while Burr just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hey..where are the Schuyler sisters?" Alex said, whipping his head around.

"I believe they are..in the bathroom." Lafayette replied, making sure he pronounced "bathroom" correctly (Lafayette is French). Alex just nodded and went over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Well if it isn't the bastard orphan, Alexander Hamilton." Alex groaned at the annoying familiar voice and stood up from the fridge. Sadly, his ears did not deceive him. Standing before him was his political enemy, Thomas Jefferson.

"Well if it isn't the pompous, pretentious, francophile Thomas Jefferson." Alex said with a smirk. "My Dear Thomas," Alex sneered, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I do have to ask, who the fuck invited you?" Thomas laughed and ran a finger through his frustratingly perfect curly hair.

"Why, Angelica Schuyler did, My Sweet Alex." Alex opened his mouth but before he could reply he heard John shout "EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Alex and Thomas exchanged glances, before racing to be the first one out the door. Alex made it through first, confidently smiling. Thomas rolled his eyes. "So childish." Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're just mad because you didn't win."

Upon walking into the living room with Thomas, Alex saw John, Lafayette, and Mulligan. He also saw the Schuyler sisters, and waved to them. Eliza gave a polite smile and a wave, Angelica winked, mouthing "Hey", and Peggy just glanced at him, trying to hide a smile. For what reason, Alex didn't know. It took a while for Alex to notice the empty beer bottle on the floor, and how everyone seemed to be standing in a circle. "...No." Alex said flatly. Everyone seemed to release the laughter they were holding in. John put his arm around Alex.

"COME ON, Alex! What better way to bond than to play Spin The Bottle?" John said, slurring his words. Alex could smell the alcohol on his breath. Alex himself had only taken a few sips of his beer, but grabbed himself another because thats the only way he's gonna make it through this. After walking back to the living room, Alexander saw everyone was now sitting down in a circle around the bottle, one space next to John for Alex left open. Alex took a sip from his bottle. "I hate you fuckers."

John cracked his knuckles and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Okay so, instead of kissing, you're gonna have to do 7 Minutes Of Heaven in that closet over there." He said, pointing to the closest hall closet. Alex gulped nervously and felt his heart begin to beat faster. He looked over and saw Thomas smirking at him. Alex immediately dropped his nervous expression and glared at him.

"Okay," Eliza exclaimed, making Alex break his apparent staring contest with Thomas. "Who wants to go first?" Peggy cracked a huge smile, and looked directly into Alex's eyes, which made him bite his lip anxiously. "I think Alex should go first." Everyone immediately started agreeing with her and turned to Alex, excited and anticipating. Well, everyone other than Thomas. He had an expression Alex couldn't identify. It threw him off more than the fact that he was going first. Alex inhaled and exhaled sharply, and shakily spun the bottle. He closed his eyes and prayed to any and all deities that he would land on someone he was comfortable with, like Eliza or John. Which is why when the bottle landed on Thomas Jefferson, all the blood drained from Alex's face. He turned to look at Thomas only to see he had the same shocked expression. It was quite a sight to see. Thomas Jefferson-pompous, cool-headed, pretentious, overly confident, intimidating, and rarely shaken, was now a flustered, blushing mess.

"You guys don't really expect me follow through with this, right? Can I spin again?" Alex begged. Lafayette sighed with a smile on his lips, obviously amused. "I'm afraid not, mon ami. Should I start the timer?" Alex huffed and stood up. He then did something that shocked everyone in the room. He grabbed Thomas by the collar and pulled him up, dragging him to the closet, roughly saying "Start it." before shutting the door.

"What the everloving FUCK, Alex?" Thomas scream-whispered. "Do you actually wanna do something with me?" Alex rolled his eyes and groaned. The closet was unbearably small and Alex and Thomas were practically chest to chest.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jefferson. I just want to get this over with. Stop talking, it makes me uncomfortable to feel your hot ass breath." Alex muttered through gritted teeth."I could do so much better than you."

Thomas immediately regained his egotistical composure and smirked. "Is that so? And does my "hot breath" make you 'uncomfortable'.." Thomas leaned into Alexander's ear. "Or aroused?"

Alex shuddered and gently shoved Thomas' face away. "You must be really drunk, Thomas." Alex tried his best to not seem flustered, and thanked God that Thomas couldn't see him blush in the dark closet.

"I actually only had one beer, it doesn't really matter how drunk I am, I could've drunk a whole keg and I still would've wanted your dick in my mouth."

Alex's mouth dropped. He thought he might die right then and there. "I-i-i." Alex tried to say something but nothing more than stammers came out. Alex shook his head and cleared his throat. "You know if we do this, we'll never get to live this down." Thomas laughed and tapped on his watch. "Tick tock, Hammy. This might be your only chance to make a good decision." Alex flipped him off as he unzipped Thomas' pants and pulled down his briefs. "Get fucked, Jefferson." Alex growled, preparing his jaws. "No thanks Alex, I prefer to get sucked. Speaking of which, I bet you've never even-ffFucKk." Thomas' words turned into moans as Alex sucked his dick. Alex chuckled and took Thomas' member out of his mouth so he could talk. "Hey. Let's play a quiz game. Here's your first question, Thomas. Who's smarter, you or me?" Thomas scoffed. "Me, of cour-FFUUCK DO THAT AGAIN." Alex complied, licking Thomas' head repeatedly.

Alex grunted as he felt Thomas grab his hair while moaning. "Ow. And sorry, My Dear Thomas, "Me of cour-fuck do that again" is not the correct answer. Next question. Who does Washington love more, me or you?" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, Washington doesn't love you at all MNNNF OK OK FUCKK, HE LOVES YOU MORE." Alex began laughing hard, almost choking on Thomas' dick. This was the best 7 minutes of his life.

"Ok, ok. Enough joking." Alex slipped his free hand under Thomas' shirt, rubbing his nipple. "A-Alex." Thomas began to moan. Alex smiled, ignoring the fact that their friends were on the other side of the door. Alex switched hands, jerking Thomas off with his left and fingering him with his right. Thomas' moans were music to his ears, and he wasn't finished yet. "Alex im gonna-" Alex shushed him and continued stroking his penis. The closet was quiet other than Thomas' breathy pants and the sound of Alex jerking him off. Suddenly Alex wrapped his lips around Thomas' head and started sucking on it. Thomas' moan echoed throughout the house as he came into Alex's mouth. Before he could apologize, Alex swallowed it, licking his lips. Thomas' mouth was dropped as Alex casually fixed himself and walked out the closet door but not before saying, "What were you saying before I started, Thomas? "I bet you've never even-" You bet I've never even what, made you moan, had your body shudder and have you beg for more? Yeah I haven't, but I have now."


End file.
